Fifth wheel devices include a plate which supports upon its upper surface the forward plate bed of a trailer. The underside of the fifth wheel rests on two mounting brackets which are secured to each side of the tractor frame. Pockets are formed at each edge of the fifth wheel underside to receive and rest upon arcuate upper portions of the mounting brackets so as to spread the forward weight of the trailer over a substantial interface area; and horizontal pins extend through the brackets and fifth wheel edges to prevent vertical separation. Normally the interface has been cushioned by an elastomer pad at each interface between mounting bracket and fifth wheel pocket. However, it has been found that during use the loads placed upon the fifth wheel have caused the elastomer pad to be compressed to the point that it extrudes from between the brackets and fifth wheel pockets thereby resulting in losing the pad and its cushioning effect, or a permanent reduction in cross section and consequent introduction of play between the brackets and fifth wheel. This has occurred despite the introduction of ledges on the ends of the pocket interface intended to reduce the area through which the pad may extrude.